ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Beginning Note Note: all weapons in Italics are likely to be expensive, all in Bold cannot be bought at a Auction House and typically can be skipped over. All items are of my own personal opinion as best or feasible choices at these levels. Weapons Great Axe: Lvl 5 Butterfly Axe > lvl 8 Inferno Axe > lvl 12 Greataxe > lvl 16 Moth Axe > lvl 20 Neckchopper (highly suggested) > lvl 25 Plantbane (skip if Neckchopper is own) > lvl 30 Centurion's Axe or lvl 31 Voulge > lvl 34 Heavy Axe > lvl 39 Huge Moth Axe > lvl 42 Raifu > lvl 44 Heavy Moth Axe Axe: lvl 1 Bronze Axe > lvl 8 Brass Axe > lvl 13 Bone Axe > lvl 15 Bastokan Axe or lvl 16 Bone Pick > lvl 20 Battleaxe > lvl 28 Military Axe > lvl 32 Warrior's Axe > lvl 37 Mythril Axe > lvl 40 Combat Caster's Axe and/or Razor Axe (AF1) > lvl 43 Combat Caster's Axe +1 or Combat Caster's Axe +2 > lvl 48 Viking Axe (very useful, highly recomended) note: At the above level 48 zone, the dynamics of dual wielding axes become somewhat complicated. Swords may be worn in the offhand or sub weapon, you will likely keep a Viking axe for its +10 ACC till lvl 75 as a backup weapon, but you may not. If someone more experienced than me can give a good opinion on this. I will gladly let them. ~Andres Armor *Bone or Lizard set may be used, Lizard is generally cheaper. **there is debate over the Silver set's higher DEF and the Eisenschaller set's overall higher VIT and AGI as a better set of armor. Head lvl 1 Bronze Cap > lvl 7 Leather Bandana >lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana > lvl 16 Bone Mask or lvl 17 Lizard Helm* > lvl 21 Beetle Mask > lvl 24 Iron Mask or Emperor Hairpin > lvl 29 Eisenschaller or Kampfschaller (Tank) or lvl 30 Centurion's Visor (DD) > lvl 36 Silver Mask** > lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Armet (Tank) and/or lvl 41 Voyager Sallet (DD) Body ***Unless you can get the Kanpfburst, the Centurion's Scale Mail is actually better for tanking at those levels. lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE > lvl 7 Leather Vest > lvl 10 Scale Mail > lvl 16 Bone Harness or lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin > lvl 21 Beetle Harness > lvl 24 Chainmail > lvl 29 Eisenbrust or Kampfbrust or lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail*** > lvl 36 Silver Mail** > lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail > lvl 45 Brigandine Armor Hands ***The choice of these depends mostly on your race, Elvaan will definately want the Royal Squire's Mufflers, and Tarutaru or Mithra will want Gigas Bracelets. Hume will choose either unless they have RSE, Galka may choose either. lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE > lvl 7 Leather Gloves > lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves (can be kept till lvl 30 for pure DD situation) > lvl 16 Bone Mittens or lvl 17 Lizard Gloves > lvl 21 Beetle Mittens > lvl 24 Chain Mittens > lvl 27 Hume only; Custom M Gloves or Custom F Gloves (DD) lvl 29 Eisenhentzes or Kampfhentzes (tank) > lvl 30 Royal Squire's Mufflers or Gigas Bracelets*** (DD) > lvl 35 Iron Mittens** > lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets (tank) or Ogygos's Bracelets (DD, only if using Gigas Bracelets before this) Waist lvl 7 Leather Belt > lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or +1 version > lvl 18 Barbarian's Belt or Brave Belt(+1 version) > lvl 43 Swordbelt > lvl 48 Life Belt (crucial) Back lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle > lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or lvl 18 Dahmel Mantle > lvl 28 Wolf Mantle (+1 suggested) > lvl 40 Earth Mantle Neck lvl 7 Justice Badge (only if you quest it) > lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (Spike is +1 version of fang, and highly recomended since all DD jobs will use this) Earring lvl 16 Bone Earring (or +1)) > lvl 21 Beetle Earring (+1 is highly recomended, since almost all DD jobs will use these until lvl 55) > lvl 29 Dodge Earring (for tanking) > lvl 35 Wing Earring or Drone Earring (for tanking, cheaper than dodge) > lvl 55 Fang Earring or Spike Earring (Spike is Recomended)